


ICE 2

by Row056



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Fluff, M/M, fall in love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Row056/pseuds/Row056
Summary: 哈尔乔丹在一次执行星际任务中意外被传送回地球，但却被扔在中心城的一个角落，戒指能量即将耗尽，不得已下他联系了许久未见的好友，巴里艾伦。
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 绿红互相有好感且彼此也默认这种感觉，只不过他们还没有足够时间来互表心意——他们都忙着拯救世界和宇宙。
> 
> p.s.没有完全依据任何一段原作出现的时间线来写，是揉杂混乱的自说自话。

***

尽管有“外星绿魔法”的庇护，哈尔还是能感受到自己的右侧肋骨断了不止一根，大腿上某块肌腹也似乎被割成几段，血流的没有预料那么多，应该并没有伤及大动脉。疼痛使他能够清晰的分析自己的身体现状，他吃着痛深吸一口气，胸口的痉挛使他很艰难的抬起头，他缓慢呼吸着靠在有点潮湿的巷角，想要辨认自己此刻所处之处——戒指在他掉入这个似乎很熟悉的空间前就已经能量告急，他关闭戒指提示，打算尽量先用自己的“信息库”来解决问题。

没有太阳，但天还亮着，只是有些昏暗，路上人不少，此时应该是这个星球上的黄昏。哈尔被一个过于庞大的垃圾回收箱阻隔了与巷口的联系，外面行人走的都很匆忙，很难发现他，他安静的辨别遥远巷口传进来的人流嘈杂声，视线有些模糊，哈尔依稀分辨出有几个标准西方长相的男人在用英文争辩着什么，那这应该是在地球。

他吃力地挪向那个垃圾箱，从滴着污水的垃圾箱下方扯出一张烂掉的报纸，大版面报道着这座城市为他们伟大的英雄闪电侠举办了纪念馆开馆仪式的盛况，这里是中心城。

哈尔嗤笑出声，牵动了全身的伤口，使他倒吸一口气。

“闪电侠纪念馆…”他喃喃，这都是多久之前的事了，他才意识到似乎还没计算过自己这次离开地球已经多久了。

当哈尔确定了他所处之地时，露出安定的笑容，他试着站起来，然而他胸口那两根无家可归的肋骨强硬地发出反对意见。他扯着嘴皱起眉，现在的他无法动弹。

“戒指，”哈尔用不抱希望的语气唤醒灯戒，“ICE 2。”

“能量警告，0.23%，开启定位，能量警告，0.14%，2号紧急联络人通知完毕，能量警告，0.02%——”

小巷里轻微回荡着的机械女声戛然而止，巷尾深处那迷人的绿光也瞬间消失。哈尔至今也没有弄明白这外星科技——或许称做魔法更为恰当？——到底是怎么为自己变出防护服但同时又能精确的控制自己原本的衣服也受到同位损伤的。他淡淡呼出气，有些破烂的衬衫和牛仔裤轻飘飘挂在自己身上，幸好夹克外套没有被过分损毁，只有手臂袖口有几道无伤大雅的划痕，他的心情轻松了许多。

这些日子过于紧张的神经及连续几天不眠不休的外星侦查带给他的只有在最后一次查探情况时被扔出“宇宙”，他现在处境很糟，但是他又觉得自己是幸运的。

在他依靠挤压自己腿上的伤口来努力控制自己再保持几秒钟清醒的时候，一个人影带着“飓风”在他眼前闪现。巷子里的废纸屑狂乱飞舞发出噪音，城市路灯按时点亮，昏黄的灯光将来人笼罩在灰金色的光圈之中，让哈尔觉得他的金黄碎发更加刺眼了，面前的人俯身上前，哈尔能看到他蒙上灰色的蓝眼睛里满是惊慌，这个有些不知所措的人抓住哈尔肩膀，试探地晃了晃他，随即又停顿，怕弄疼他。

“Hal？你——”沉没在阴影里的男人发出温和又紧张的声音。

“不去医院，Barry…”哈尔打断他，说出请求后安心的闭上眼睛昏睡了过去。

***

中心城的每一天都很美好，虽然不能用安宁来形容这个仍有罪犯不断惹事的城市，但对于巴里来说，他的家乡是他最喜欢、也最能心安的地方，中心城的一切于他而言都是令人兴喜向往的——当然除了总是隔三差五出现的不法分子。但在另一种意义上来说，巴里觉得这些不安因子也是有自己存在意义的，尽管他宁愿自己失业或是只需要做些拯救小猫咪的甜心案件。

因此就在他决定自己今天不用加班可以给自己休个小假为自己做一顿热乎乎的晚饭而不是一袋又一袋街头墨西哥卷——当然，并不是说巴里不爱这些墨西哥卷——时，他手机震动了近一分钟让他有不好的预感。

他瞥了一眼亮起的屏幕，“紧急事态！”几个大字让巴里以为是什么垃圾简讯为了吸引人点开而设的噱头标题，但是接着重复的“求救”简讯塞满手机屏幕并且还在滚动增加，这让他打了个冷颤。

巴里打开简讯，他很惊讶于有人会用哈尔——他许久未见的老朋友——的名义向他求救。巴里是个总愿认真思考的人，他不打算把这件事看做玩笑。

所以在看完信息后他就动身前往标记的位置，并在一分钟内就来到几近昏厥的哈尔面前。

巴里并没有用太大的劲就把哈尔放平在自家沙发上，他看着哈尔处于半睡半醒间一直忍着疼痛不发出声音的表情很是担忧，但还是不慌不忙的从厨房翻出紧急医药箱。

“Hal，你还醒着吗？”巴里试图唤醒他，并尝试在不加重他伤势的情况下帮他脱掉外套。

哈尔只是抿起嘴唇没有回答，紧皱的眉头和额上薄雾般的细汗示意巴里，哈尔还不能完全解读他的话。

巴里想让哈尔坐起来，但只是徒劳。哈尔身体软软的靠在巴里想要拉起他的手臂上，巴里叹了口气，沙发太小了。

巴里让哈尔躺在床上，轻剪开残破的衬衫和裤腿，为他清理伤口。他看着哈尔那些皮开肉绽的伤口因为棉签上的碘伏颤栗时，皱起眉头。

***

就在他轻缓的在哈尔大腿纱布上卡别针的时候，一只手迟缓的抓住他的手腕。

“需要水吗？”巴里顿了一下，坐直身子反握住那只不自主微颤着的手。

由于枕头不是很高，哈尔又使不上太多力气，他只能半睁眼看着巴里卧室的天花板，彼此安静了许久。巴里见哈尔没有回应，又坐得近了些，他把手搭在哈尔的手臂上，哈尔感受到轻柔的温热。

“需要水吗，Hal？”巴里又问了一遍，比刚才更近，更轻。

哈尔眨了眨干涩发痒的眼睛，转动眼球看向巴里：“Barry，我很抱歉把你卷进来。”

巴里沉默了片刻，有些不满的故作抱怨：“是啊，你应该为把我设为紧急联络人抱歉。为我们的坚韧不摧的友谊抱歉。”说完巴里又耸耸肩朝他笑。

“你怎么知道？”哈尔好像才从疼痛中回过神，意识到自己刚才说了句蠢话，他咧开嘴想大笑，但嘴角又出血了，“对于我们的感情我是不会认错的。当然没有跟你说明ICE的事情，这确实让你毫无准备，我——”

“你以为你只睡了两个小时吗我的宇宙大侦探？”巴里打断了哈尔看起来像是意识不清的胡乱解释，回答着他的问题，“已经过去两天了。”

“两天？！不，我得…”哈尔挣扎着想要坐起来，但是他的左手没有知觉，右手也无法支撑起自己的身体。

巴里见状上来扶起他，做了个手势示意他安静下来，他给哈尔加了个靠垫在背后，然后挪了身子给哈尔的视野让出些空间，哈尔顺着巴里的目光看去，临窗小圆桌上放着哈尔没了能量的戒指和提灯。

“你是怎么——”哈尔有些惊讶，但更多的是惊喜。

“找到你的时候你不是‘灯侠’形态，”巴里双手打出个引号，“所以我想你会需要这个。”

哈尔身体前倾想要马上给灯戒充能，但被巴里拦住了。

“你起码也等几分钟恢复体能吧，你的手现在还不能动。”

“只要能使用戒指，我的伤会好的更快的！”哈尔说的有些大声，牵动了他的伤口，他发出嘶嘶声。

巴里思考了一会，他起身把圆桌上的物件拿起来，然后走到床边。哈尔会意的抬起右手，等着巴里给他套上灯戒。

他有一瞬间的犹豫，不过那只是神速力者的一瞬间，哈尔根本没有察觉，他不知道巴里联想到了什么，只是眼神发亮的等着巴里的帮助。

“像个傻瓜。”巴里快速的骂了自己一句。

哈尔并没有听清巴里的嘟囔，他也不在意，只是看着巴里低头将灯戒滑进他的中指，然后将提灯放在艰难握拳的右手跟前。

“白昼朗朗，黑夜茫茫；

魑魅魍魉，无所遁藏。

邪徒奸党，惧吾神光；

绿灯长明，万世光芒！”

巴里不想承认，念誓词的哈尔他可以看上三天三夜，这真的太傻了。他讲不太清楚原因，但他可以明了地说，哈尔永远是最帅气英勇的那个，是那光芒的最中心。


	2. Chapter 2

***

一天前。

巴里倚在晃动不停的火车窗边发呆，窗外田地被涂抹成他平日奔跑时所见的风景。或许有些差别，他自言自语。

新来的实习生又给他发来一条简讯，早上的临时请假条他已经帮巴里交上去了，并真切的向他表达了关心：“艾伦先生，如果您的爱人依然病重，请尽早知会我，我可以帮您多分担点活，您或许需要多几日假期。”

他有点哭笑不得，是自己接连两个月的加班以及连续的通宵导致他的表达方式出现混乱了吗？为什么会产生这样的误会呢？他挠挠脸颊，还是给对方回复了感谢理解之词。

昨晚巴里给奥利弗打了电话，希望他能帮忙去取一下哈尔的备用电池，但是巴里不愿意透露过多关于哈尔此刻所处的情况。奥利弗虽然在整段对话中不停抱怨，但还是和巴里约好了今天下午见面，并且把备用提灯带给他。

列车到达星城中央火车站的时候，天气有些阴冷。巴里走出候车大厅后他看到室外刚好下起沉重的雨，他有些为难的皱起眉。不过好在奥利弗的车停在了他跟前，他避免跟奥利弗谈论过多，他知道对方总是不疲于与他辩论，涉及到哈尔——他们共同的好友——时，两人就更容易陷入争吵。尽管他们并非厌恶彼此。

巴里简单的谢过奥利弗并有些惊讶后者并没有过多的追问或不满，他们俩都沉默了几分钟，巴里刚想开口，被奥利弗看手表的举动打断了，他简单的说明了一下自己有些工作上的事情急需处理，接着便留下一句巴里并不难理解的建议作为道别。

——有人发出声音将巴里从短暂的回忆里拉回当下。

“所以，你是特地去帮我找来了提灯吗？”泛着强烈光芒的绿灯侠浮在巴里卧室里，他一边让戒指检查自己一边侧过头看巴里，“抱歉我很惊讶，因为我似乎还没来得及跟你分享它们的位置？”

“我不知道它被保存在哪里，”巴里坐在窗边的小沙发上，不去看哈尔，已经是夜里了，卧室没有开灯，这让绿灯侠的“荣耀”显得十分刺眼，巴里看着窗外昏暗的霓虹灯叹了口气，“但我知道有人知道。”

“噢，你是说，Ollie。”

巴里点头默认。他的拇指抚上马克杯杯沿，里面的红茶已经凉透了，杯口摩挲起来有轻微的刺痛感。

他们陷入一种显而易见的尴尬沉默。巴里想说话，但是这却跟在漆黑的空气里直视那道光芒一样困难重重。他用手擦了把脸，从凹陷的沙发里脱离出来。

“Hal，你没必要和JL搞得这么僵——我想，如果你愿意，或许我可以——”

“不需要有Plan B，Barry，我知道你的担心，我不是孤军奋战，我有军团，你知道的。”

“我不是在说这个问题。”

“我知道，Barry，你关心我，”哈尔落到地板上，身上的荧光变淡了一些，“这对我来说就已经足够了，我不想再让对我来说重要的人因为我发生变故。”

“我是关心你。”巴里重复着以便强调，他张着嘴还想说什么，话到唇边又把它们生硬的咽了回去。

哈尔双手抱胸，眯起眼睛审视着巴里：“我需要的是一点恢复的时间，而不是用唯一的一点空闲接受指责。”

“我并不是在指责你Hal，”巴里指出，他走得更近了些，却在手指触碰到绿灯侠的光芒前缩了回去。哈尔在原地没有动，等他继续说下去。

“我只是希望你知道，因为我完全的信任你，而你也不会让我失去我自己。我喜欢和你相处的方式，但我不希望下一次收到你的简讯是关于你的葬礼——”巴里在自己的时间里斟酌了几十种更合适的词句来纠正自己想表达的情感，最终他选择把嘴唇抿成一条线，什么也没有说。

哈尔似乎察觉到了什么，垂下肩膀，泄了气一般把自己扔到床沿，床垫配合地颤动几下。灯戒不合时宜的发亮并发出警报。

“对不起Barry，但真的，真的很谢谢你的帮助——”

哈尔消失得比巴里下意识的回答还要快。

“不，不用。”巴里轻缓地对门口空气答道。他愣了许久，染上薄雾的光透过窗压进屋子，他合上已经发干的嘴唇，摇了摇头。

他穿过哈尔留下的晦涩空气，走到墙边打开了灯。窗外被突如其来的密雨侵占，入秋的暴雨总让巴里觉得疲惫。他走到窗边，收拾着咖啡桌上的止血布包装袋和一块为哈尔准备的鸡蛋芝士三明治，他开始质疑自己是否了解哈尔的口味，然后抓起自己的马克杯，全部揽进怀里，走出卧室。

他今晚不想睡在床上，那里有碘伏和哈尔的味道。


	3. Chapter 3

***

这是1013扇区一颗被遗忘的小星球，没有大气层，抬头就能看到无垠的宇宙。哈尔眼前是一片灰红色的寂静，碎石块安静地呆在他视野里。

贝奇的声音从灯戒里跳出来，哈尔从断断续续的音节中拼凑信息，以地球的计时方式，半小时后支援小队就会到达，这不会太难熬。他翻了个身从矿质地上爬起来，还没来得及道谢信号就终止了。

他揉着还在发肿的胸腔心想，也许他下一次回地球的时候，可以给贝奇带点伴手礼以表感谢。他知道海滨城有一家老牌坚果专卖店，里面出售全美国最好的薄壳杏仁。尽管他几乎在同时回忆起曾经当他把坚果礼盒递给奇普的时候，被整整嘲讽了五天。什么时候松鼠吃坚果也成了一种偏见？哈尔愤愤不明。

想到奇普，他的眼神黯淡了许多。先前没好完全的伤口微微刺痛，哈尔一阵耳鸣，仿佛听到六年前被卡萝尔拉到欧洲公费旅游时，在周一的跳蚤市场上舞动的手风琴声。哈尔不懂音乐，但这不代表他不会欣赏，那个男人梳着复古油头，衣衫笔挺，轻垂眼帘。张开手臂优雅的弹奏让哈尔第一次对异国他乡风情有了些许美好的印象。

然后没来由的，他想起巴里艾伦。

哈尔已经不能完全地想起和闪电侠初遇时的情形，但他始终牢记在他们第二次见面、也就是巴里以普通人的身份站在中城一家中餐厅门口，他紧张地欠身，向哈尔为自己的迟到而道歉时，他那涨红的脸以及那对闪着光亮却无比真诚的蓝眼睛。

哈尔合上眼睑，感官仿佛都被锁紧小铁盒沉入水底。哈尔浅浅呼吸着，他发现自己从来没有追问过缘由，他只是任由自己开始想念巴里。他的一举一动，他的每一种笑容，他的温度，他的味道。

黑色玛瑙在漆黑中闪耀。

屋顶被腐败的树叶侵蚀，导致浴室里爬进了很多水蝎子。房间正中央有一座盛满深色液体的人造石浴缸，巴里看到一双手冲破没有波澜的水面，抓住浴缸边缘，一个人从浴缸里坐起来，那个人被污水渗透，迟缓地回过头，看不清神情的眼洞在向巴里微笑。

巴里感到身体里的空气被抽空了。面容模糊的哈尔乔丹从浴缸里站起来，他光着身子，黑色泥水在他苍白的皮肤上狰狞着向下行进。

哈尔从浴缸里跨出来，水蝎子爬满全身，使他看起来不那么真实。他的皮肤惨白至透明，那上面没有任何伤口，但是却散发出悲痛的骨骼扭曲声。巴里被固定在原地，他无法开口，也无法避开自己的目光，他只能看着那具毫无生气的裸//体向自己靠近。

巴里僵硬地喘气，他嗅不到任何本该属于腐烂污水的臭味。哈尔的手贴在他脸上，冰冷的指肚由眼角划落到耳根，他感受着哈尔的触碰，视线模糊。他听到哈尔叫他的名字，那声音却是从脑后传来的，巴里顿时感觉自己的肩膀汗毛竖起。

然后巴里听到奥利弗在那个雨天与他告别时的话：“如果你有话想对他说，那就去说。你和我都知道，他可不会觉得自己是一个妄图‘与孤寂签订体面协定’*的蠢蛋，是吧？老天，而且我敢肯定，他甚至没有想过他还能拥有晚年生活！”

他浑身湿透，从又一个噩梦中惊醒。

巴里坐直身体，有些烦恼地用手掌抹去额头上细密的冷汗。他最近过得很糟，倒不是指三周前那桩新型化学武器抢劫案。CCPD在两天前已经结案了，今天是难得可以休息的周末，料理完午饭的巴里在沙发上小憩，迎接他的是那个意料之中的诡异之梦。

自从哈尔兀自出现又突然离开之后，巴里每晚都会做梦，而且都是关于哈尔的遇难或是哈尔满脸是血地敲响他的门的噩梦。

工作的忙碌使他没有太多时间过度担忧哈尔，巴里相信他自己可以处理，哈尔也总是做到了。但是连续的噩梦是无法忽视的事实，他只是把对哈尔的担忧藏进枕头，而不是将它们无罪释放。当巴里终于得空可以思考这些被压抑着的感觉时，他觉得胸口鼓胀发涩，有些东西终于破壳了。

手机震动起来，把整个客厅的空气都搅乱了。巴里吓了一跳，抓起来看，只是闹钟。他垂头丧气地站起身，去厕所洗了把脸，然后走进卧室从衣柜里翻出一件外套穿上，准备出门采购下周必需品。

当巴里站在落地窗边调整手表位置的时候，他听到敲门声。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *引用自《百年孤独》


	4. Chapter 4

***

经过两次入秋的暴雨之后，气温骤降。街道上的石砖块总是湿漉漉地、散发着寒气，凉意毫不留情地从窗框缝隙里钻进巴里的脖颈。他以为自己还没从数个噩梦中清醒，直到他又听到两声有些犹豫的敲门声，他才确认那不是幻觉。

巴里打开门，他看到哈尔站在门口。他快速扫视了哈尔全身，确认他不是梦里那些血肉模糊的尸体后，松了口气。

哈尔看到巴里用力地叹气，以为是在对自己表示不满，他试探着张嘴：“嗨，你…要出门？”哈尔见巴里已经穿上夹克穿戴整齐，意识到自己可能来得不是时候。

“不，只是打算出门买点日用品，不是什么要事。”

“噢……”哈尔轻皱一下鼻子，小声补充，“我以为你要去约会…”

“什么？”巴里没有错过哈尔的嘀咕，他挑起眉，思索了一下，向后退了两步给哈尔让出位置，“进来吧。”

***

巴里打开咖啡机上的煮水开关，他从操作台下的柜子里找到马克杯的时候抬头看了眼站在落地窗前的哈尔。哈尔侧头看着窗外，眉毛轻轻压下来，嘴唇抿成一条线似乎在思考着什么。

阴冷的灰蓝色空气打在哈尔脸上，模糊了一些感官，他整个人都变得不太真实。冷风溜进厨房半开的窗，让巴里回想起他刚才的梦，巴里仿佛看到自己即将又一次失去回过头跟他对视的哈尔，哈尔朝他笑了。巴里意识到自己还不知道哈尔的生日是什么时候，不知道他圣诞节是否会和他的家人一起过（如果他在地球），不知道哈尔喜欢去海边赤脚踩滚烫的沙砾还是宁愿在家躲在被窝摩挲他床伴的耳后，不知道他须后水的牌子是否总是同一种，但是巴里知道自己不想再失去他了。

咖啡机发出嘀嘀声打断了安静的幻想。巴里中断他们的对视，转身倒咖啡。他听到哈尔坐到沙发上的声响，他又想起刚才自己瞬间冲动冒出来的想法，耳朵比热咖啡更烫。

哈尔低头看着巴里的沙发，他将手掌轻轻压在上面。巴里家的沙发和自己公寓里的不一样，它甚至和他所有去过的女伴家的都不太相似。哈尔轻柔的在微微犯硬的亚麻布上画着圈，他突然有点好奇巴里三分长的金发的触感，它们应该同看起来一样柔软。

哈尔试图回想起上一次和巴里见面是什么时候——不是说前几周那次无意的会面与帮助——他依稀记得那还是半年前因为需要回费里斯处理离职事项而得了半天空，所以他约巴里吃晚餐。他能想起巴里在铺着印花桌布的餐桌前爽朗的笑声，但是哈尔实在记不完全他们到底去了哪家餐馆，点了几道菜，有没有吃甜点，那仿佛是儿时梦境一样久远又不真实，他沉思了一会，竟觉得那带着甜味的笑容也只是一个假设。

哈尔苦恼的纠起眉头，然后被巴里递过来的咖啡唤醒：“我承认，我一直在想ice的事，我很惊讶你会在最脆弱的时候选择我，我并不是怀疑我们的友情，我是说，我以为你会有更好的人选……”

“不是脆弱，”哈尔接过咖啡并打断他。

巴里没有选择哈尔为他留出空间的三人沙发，而是坐在稍远的手扶椅上。他抬起头望着哈尔，有些局促的扭转着手中的马克杯。

“是真诚。我只是 ，我不在意那是什么，或者是你所说的——软弱，或者别的什么。”他只是遵从自己的内心选择他想做的事，而不是一些理想化的建议，这可能有点固执，但哈尔知道没有人会比他自己更了解自己想要什么，哈尔耸耸肩，“Barry，我想说我真的很抱歉我说了那些——”

“不Hal，你不用为任何事道歉。”巴里朝他笑了笑，“我知道你的意思，你也没有冒犯到我。”

“哦好吧，你总是懂我的，哼？”哈尔挑了挑眉，希望气氛能轻松一些，但似乎空气仍然胶着。

巴里没有回答，只是喝着滚烫的咖啡。

“也许你想问问我为什么来？”哈尔继续努力打破僵局。

“你为什么来？”

哈尔笑出声，巴里有些奇怪的回望着他，并没有丝毫恼怒的神色。如果是在几年前他们刚认识的时候，巴里一定会断定和这样“轻浮”的绿灯侠合作会充满困难，但他们已经相识几年了。尽管他们相处的日子比以前更少——近两年哈尔因为OA发生了一些事变几乎一直在外太空行动——他已经有大半年没有见到他了。巴里突然想起来，他还是知道哈尔的一点点小喜好的，半年前哈尔请他吃饭的时候，他极力向他推荐了泥派（Mud pie*），哈尔是个典型的巧克力酱爱好者。

“我想约你明晚去喝酒。”哈尔啜了口黑咖啡，撇了撇嘴。他不讨厌苦味，但总是不能习惯。

巴里隐约觉得这个回答不足以信服，追问道：“你可以短信约我，”他没有遗漏哈尔神情里一瞬间的犹豫，“你为什么来，Hal？”

“我……只是想见你。”哈尔有些挫败的垂下肩，他把杯子放到茶几一边。

“那为什么不现在就约我？”巴里能够感觉到自己脸有些发烫，但他不想放弃。他能看到对面的人也没有选择逃避。

哈尔抬头望进巴里浅蓝色的眼眸，面色柔和：“你最近似乎总是很忙，我昨天也没能见到你。”

巴里不知为什么有些触动，哈尔昨天也来找他了。鬼使神差下巴里脱口而出：“我最近一直梦到你，都是你遇难的噩梦。”

哈尔张开嘴不知道如何回应。

“刚才我也梦到你了，我梦到我是贪婪的外乡人，而你是那个蕾梅黛丝。”

哈尔挑眉。

“噢，只不过画面更诡异一些。”巴里坦诚地补充到，他双手捧着温热的杯子，歪着头描述。

“你是说美人儿蕾梅黛丝*？虽然我不是个自恋的人，但我觉得你的眼光很不错，Barry。”哈尔调笑着朝巴里眨眨眼，向后靠在沙发背上乐呵。

“Hal，我想你懂我的意思。”巴里挺直身子红着脸说，“而且，我现在就可以和你去喝酒。”

哈尔愣了一下，他想他已经确认了一些事，他又大笑起来：“Barry，我今天不想去喝酒。”

“为什么？”巴里不解地抓着马克杯，咖啡已经见底了。

哈尔倏地站起来大步走向巴里：“我今天，想吻你，就现在。”

巴里能感觉到当哈尔的鼻息染上自己嘴唇时脖子变烫速度，他也笑起来：“让我先把杯子放好。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mud pie：由巧克力布丁，蛋糕，冰淇淋和棉花糖组成
> 
> *美人儿蕾梅黛丝：《百年孤独》中的角色。
> 
> 注：文中哈尔的喜好是我杜撰的，是我的喜好。


End file.
